Desertion
by once upon infinity
Summary: When Aang catches Zuko and Katara together, he takes out his anger and frustration on Katara. Zuko finds her, and she begins a new life in the Fire Nation, but how long will it last? Zutara, Aang-bashing throughout.
1. Lost and Found

Desertion

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

_Two years ago..._

_She backed away from the boy. His eyes and the arrows tattooed on him began to glow as he approached the brunette girl."What are you doing?" she asked, panicked._

_"Something I should've done before I found out this way. It was all your fault!" the boy yelled at her._

_"It wasn't my fault, Aang! I'm a victim as much as you-" Aang cut her off with a kick to her side, knocking her down. She gets up as he prepares for the next blow._

_"You were with the Fire Nation, Katara! You betrayed me, Toph, and Sokka, just to have a chance at being royalty!"_

_"I never did-!" He punches her in the stomach with a gust of wind behind him, and she falls to the ground, coughing up blood._

_"Goodbye," he says coldly, and leaves her._

_Later..._

_Another man approached her, but she didn't see him, as she was unconscious. He had short black hair, pale white skin, and golden eyes, one of which was surrounded by a scar. He knelt by her body and checked her vitals. Her heart was beating, albeit slowly, but she wasn't breathing. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the campsite. "Uncle?" he asked._

_"Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asks as he leaves his tent. Zuko puts the girl down in response._

_"I found the Water Tribe girl that's with the Avatar."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"I don't know. She was probably hurt protecting him."_

_"But there are burns, cuts, and bruises, and she doesn't have her water skin," Iroh points out. That means-"_

_"Aang could have done this."_

_"Did you check her vitals?"_

_"Her heart's beating, but she's not breathing."_

_"Try mouth to mouth." Zuko's face turns red. Iroh yawns. "I'm going to sleep. Try to revive her." Zuko nods, and Iroh leaves. 'Agni forgive me,' he thinks. He opens her mouth, leans down, and breathes into her mouth a few times. Her eyes open slowly, and then she sees Zuko's mouth on hers. She quickly pushes him off of her._

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Who did this to you?" She is silent. "Did the Avatar do it?" She nods, ashamed. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Katara."_

_"Katara, will you come back to the Fire Nation with us? You'll be safe there."_

_"Y-Yes," Katara answers nervously._

_"Get some rest. We'll leave in the afternoon." He hesitates, and then says, "You can sleep in my tent. I'll use the spare sleeping bag."_

_"No, use the tent."_

_"I'm a Firebender. I can keep myself warm. You, on the other hand, can't. Just sleep there. Good night." He gets the sleeping bag from the campfire and unrolls it. Katara doesn't move. "Why aren't you going to the tent?"_

_"I never saw this happening. I thought you'd kidnap me and use me to get to Aang."_

_"He treats you really badly. I wouldn't sacrifice anyone's safety for anything. Even if it meant getting my honor back."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Now go to bed." Katara smiles and goes to Zuko's tent._

_**Present**_

They were in the garden, just talking. She'd lived in the Fire Nation for two years and loved it. She hadn't seen Aang walking around in the streets, but saw _Wanted _posters with his face on them. _He's finally getting what he deserves: a one-way ticket to hell. _She missed Toph and Sokka, but she needed to leave them. She loved her brother and her best friend, but it wasn't worth dying for. She hid more than they knew. She was secretly wishing Aang would come, so that she could treat him the way he'd treated her. She would give him the same wounds he'd given her, and leave him in the same place he'd left her.

"Katara?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Zuko."

"Are you okay?" His voice becomes more concerned. "Were you thinking about him?"

"No." She gets an idea. "You know, Zuko, I think I'll start training. Who knows, I might even sign up for the Royal Guard." Zuko smiles.

"Are you serious? You're shooting for Royal Guard? You better start training."

"I know. Will you help me?"

"Sure." He gets up and stretches. "When are you planning to start?"

"Later today."

"Meet me in the other garden, the one with the open area, at sunset. We'll spar. And I hear it's a full moon tonight. Not a fair advantage, but seeing as you haven't practiced in a while, it's fair."

"Maybe I can use my advantage and easily kick your ass," Katara teases.

"And then tomorrow, we can get up at the crack of dawn and then I can have my turn to kick your ass," Zuko says back, and they both laugh.

"I haven't laughed this hard since I was a little kid," she says seriously.

"Neither have I. Azula wasn't exactly one who enjoyed comedy. She was as serious as she is today."

"That must be really unfortunate."

"You get used to it after a while." Zuko sighed, got off the bench they were sitting on, and lay down on the grass, looking at the sky. "I know that I look like a little kid right about now, but I love looking at the clouds."

"You don't. Don't worry." Katara sighed. "Two years ago, I would be surprised that you would do something this....childish. But now, everything's changed. I've...changed sides, so to speak." A thought that had plagued her mind for a while suddenly made its way out of her mouth. "Zuko, why aren't you after Aang anymore?" Zuko was thrown off by Katara's question, but decided to answer it truthfully.

"Honestly? I don't know myself. Maybe it's because my father decided that I didn't need Aang to get my honor back. He thought that saving you from whatever tried to kill you brought my honor back. He believed that it was the most honorable thing a man can do." He smiled at her, a simple smile that somehow made her cheeks flush. Then Zuko grew serious. "Why do you want to know? Are you anxious to see him-"

"No. I never want to see him again. Even if that means sacrificing any knowledge of my brother or Toph," Katara said quickly.

"Was Aang the one who tried to kill you that night?"

"Yes," Katara answered hesitantly. "He confronted me about what happened in Ba Sing Se. In the cave, when I was about to heal you, and we...kissed." Zuko nodded. "I told him the truth, and he flew into a rage. He thought that I was with the Fire Nation, and that we were together. That I was telling you where he was, that I was somehow betraying his trust. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't believe me. Something came over him, and he went into the Avatar State, and did what he did." Katara lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm the cause for all this," Zuko said apologetically. "It's my fault, and I'll make this right, no matter what."

"You don't need to-" Zuko stands up and cuts her off.

"No. I have to. I need to....atone for what I've indirectly put you through. I'm going to find him, and put him through as much hell as he made you go through. Are you with me or not?"

Katara sighed, got up, and took his hand. "I'm with you," she said softly. _Finally, I can get revenge..._

---------

The beginning has to have sucked. I wrote it around two or three years ago, when my writing skills sucked severely.

I spent two days trying to edit this properly, and I believe that it is. Just tell me what you think! :)

Shout out to my t-bone budday! Happy birthday, my compadre! 333


	2. Sparring and Questions

Desertion

Chapter 2: Sparring and Questions

Katara tried to make good on her promise to spar with Zuko at sunset. She spent time looking for her water skin and an appropriate sparring outfit. She was concerned because she was technically in the royal family, so she couldn't wear anything revealing, or someone might see her and Zuko sparring half-naked and think something was up. She ended up wearing a strapless top that covered most of her stomach and a pair of shorts. Both were red, of course, because this was the Fire Nation, not the South Pole. Besides, it was ninety-something degrees outside, and she couldn't exactly wear long clothes in that kind of heat.

She made her way into the other garden, where she found Zuko waiting. He was on the bench wearing red baggy pants and no shirt, which made her face get warm. Katara cursed herself silently, because she could not allow herself to feel that way toward someone who was technically her family. Zuko, Azula, Ozai, and the missing-in-action Ursa were her only true family. Even though Ozai had sent the order to kill her mother, Katara favored him over Aang, because he treated her better than Aang had.

Katara shook the thought out of her mind and walked over to Zuko, who got up.

"Red's a good color on you," he said. "But this is a sparring match, not a fashion show," he teased.

"Remember, this is my territory. I _can _kill you, you know."

"Oh yeah, because someone who hasn't Waterbended in two years can kill me just because it's a full moon." Katara rolled her eyes, and threw ice daggers at Zuko, who dodged them with a burst of fire to accent it. Katara put a wall of water up between herself and Zuko's flame. "How about some hand-to-hand combat?" Zuko suggests.

"What, you scared?" Katara taunts.

"No, we're just too evenly matched," he says, approaching slowly. Katara walked to him at the same speed, and as soon as they were close enough, she tried to punch him, but he dodged and aimed a few jabs at pressure points on her torso. He only managed to land three before she ducked under one of his arms and kicked him in the back, knocking him down for a few seconds before he swept her legs out from under her. She got up after a few seconds, and delivered a solid punch to his jaw. He shook it off and gave her a roundhouse kick to her left shoulder. She held it for a little while and then ran to him, grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back, making him groan in pain.

"Damn, Katara, now I can't get up." Katara smiled and pinned him to the ground by sitting on his stomach. "You know, you didn't have to put your large self on top of me," he teases.

"I apologize for your weakness, Your Highness," she says sarcastically, and he responds by pulling her left arm down, which pulls her down on top of him. He then rolls over, so he is on top of her.

"And I your gullibility." He is about to get up, but she pulls him back down.

"You know I'm not that gullible," she whispers, and her breath is warm on his face, and he thinks about how close they are. Without further thought, his lips cover hers softly, which surprises Katara in a good way. She pulls him even closer, but pulls away after she realises the impropriety of the situation.

"We shouldn't have done that," Katara says softly, rolling out from under Zuko.

"How come?"

"You don't get it, do you? We're practically family. You're like my brother, Zuko. People don't kiss their sisters like that." Zuko sighs.

"Do you want to know one of the reasons Ozai kept you around? Other than the fact that you were scared of Aang finding you in the South Pole."

"Why?"

"He thought that we could get married for peace between the Nations. I heard him talking about it during the council meeting that let you stay here. He said that it wouldn't hurt us or the Water Tribes. He wrote up a treaty, and is planning on speaking to your father about this when he arrives to sign the treaty in a few months."

"What? How could he do this?"

"He was planning on making peace with the Water Tribes. The Earth Kingdom doesn't trust us yet because the Avatar convinced them that Uncle and I kidnapped you. It's not true, but who would believe us, with the reputation we're stuck with, over the Avatar?"

"Haru would...."

"No offence, Katara, but Haru's with Aang now. He was one of the first to side with Aang. He's trying to find you for Aang. He's sworn his loyalty to them." He sighed again and turned away from her. "I didn't agree with him before, but I know it's only to keep you safe and keep peace between our homes. It's the only way."

"Zuko," she says, as she walks over to him, "I'll think about my decision. I just need to sleep on it. Good night."

"Good night, Katara." Katara leaves him alone, with his thoughts and unanswered questions.

------------

I know it's taken a long time, but bear with me. I had no idea what to put in, besides the sparring. The kiss wasn't supposed to happen, but there were some ideas that I wanted confronted early, and the kiss was the best thing for a segue, if you will.

So review por favor.

Kiyax


	3. UnWanted Memories

Desertion

Chapter 3: (Un)Wanted Memories

Aang, Sokka and Toph were "looking" for Katara near the outskirts of a small Fire Nation village.

"I wonder what happened to her," Sokka says. "She couldn't have gone very far."

"She'll probably be at the capital, busy with _Zuko_." Aang spat the name with so much venom that Sokka and Toph did a double-take.

"Chill out, Twinkle Toes. Anger isn't what we need right now." Sokka groans and rests his back against a tree.

"No, Toph. That crap you made wasn't what we needed just now. And Aang, you should calm down. If Katara was captured, what would you do?"

"She's not captured. I know that Zuko and Ozai are keeping her safe, so that they can try to turn her against me."

"Why would they-" Toph gets cut off by Aang.

"They know that Katara was angry at me because she thought I was barging in on her personal life when I found out about her telling Zuko all of our secrets."

"Katara would never-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER ANYMORE SOKKA! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO! Haru did the same thing, and LOOK WHERE HE ENDED UP!"

Toph winced as she heard Haru's name. She remembered sensing two sets of vibrations, one angry and light, and the other scared and heavier. She remembered feeling Haru's life slip away from his body and Aang's happiness at that. She knew Aang was lying the next morning, when he told everyone that Haru had "run away like Katara," and that they shouldn't look for him.

She remembered how she'd found out that Aang had tried to kill Katara just like he did Haru. She felt his emotions whenever he uttered her or Zuko's names. He played that he was angry about her desertion, but he felt slightly guilty about _his_ desertion. He pretended that she was giving secrets to Zuko when in reality she was only in love with him, and he was jealous. He'd made her swear that she wouldn't tell Sokka about Katara, but when would she stop listening to Aang and get the cojones to tell Sokka? She knew Aang was torn about Katara, but would telling Sokka really push them both over the edge?

This was the first time Toph ever felt this torn about anything.

Katara went back to her quarters with a letter that Ozai had given her from her father. She lay on her bed and read it.

_My dearest Katara,_

_I have received a message from Sokka. He says that Aang was the one that had hurt you two years ago. I need to know if this is true or not. I no longer trust Aang, because Sokka told me that he had done the same thing to, but killed, an Earth Kingdom boy named Haru._

_I have also received a letter from the Fire Lord. He wants me to come in a few months to sign a peace treaty, but I will be coming in a week by airship. Do not worry, Ozai knows; he was the one to supply the airship._

_Kanna says that, since you have reached the marrying age, you have to marry, and Ozai suggested a peace marriage between one of our people and one of his lords' children. However, I have decided to ask for a marriage between you and Zuko, since both of you have reached the prime ages for marriage. _

_I do not want to force this upon you. If you have any objections, tell me when I get there._

_Love,_

_Hakoda_

Katara's eyes watered and a lump formed in her throat. She began to fear for her brother's life while fighting back tears over Haru's death. She barely registered that her father was also on board to get herself and Zuko married. She hoped that Toph didn't believe Aang's lies, and that she would protect Sokka.

Someone knocked at her door. "Who is it?"

"Me," Zuko answered. "I think we should talk."

Katara got up from the bed and opened the door. "About what?"

"This," Zuko said, and he held up a scroll. "It's from Aang. He sent it to your father, who sent it to us. Read it," he said, handing Katara the scroll. "I see you read your father's letter."

"Yeah. Sokka found out about what Aang did to me, and told my father. Sokka also found out that Aang killed Haru," she said as she walked back to her bed and sat down. She motioned for Zuko to sit next to her.

"Agni, protect Sokka," Zuko muttered, as he sat down.

"What was that?"

"I just asked-"

"It was a rhetorical question, dummy." Katara laughs. "It's nice to see that you're protecting my brother."

"Well, he might be my brother-in-law one day, and I wouldn't want him to die before his sister's wedding." Zuko grins, and Katara elbows him.

"So _that's_ where the sudden concern is coming from."

"No. I'm concerned about your family because I want to be a part of your family."

"I thought we were already family."

"_You_ are a part of _my_ family, meaning Azula thinks of you as her sister. I'm not a part of yours, meaning Sokka doesn't think of me as his brother."

"I get it, Zuko."

"I'm concerned about your family for another reason too."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You'd probably think it was bullshit and that I was saying it just so I could get in your pants or something like that."

"Tell me," Katara says softly, with suggestive undertones, "or show me."

Zuko felt butterflies in his stomach and the same feelings that he'd felt when they were sparring.

"I can't," he said, unconvincingly.

"Please?" Her eyes seemed to burn through his skin.

"Fine, I'll show you." Zuko takes her face and kisses her, and Katara could feel his body temperature rise. Her hands tangled in his hair against her will, and her body gave out from under her. She fell back on the bed, taking Zuko with her.

They didn't hear the door open, the quick footsteps, the surprised gasp, or the clatter of something on the ground. They didn't see the shadow of someone rushing away in the hall, or that of someone very close to Katara closing the door slowly, feeling dishonored.

They stopped after a few minutes of kissing, and Zuko sat up.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

"So that means you'll accept?" the prince asked.

"Of course it does, Zuko." They kissed again, but for only a few seconds, and then Zuko left.

They didn't understand the damage that was already done.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

[Again] I AM SORRY! I have so many reasons for why this is so late, but excuses won't solve anything. [finals, graduation, that crap]

I introduced [well, what's left of] the Gaang, Hakoda [in a way], and Ozai [ditto].

Aang, if you haven't noticed, is the major antagonist. [That's why I made him kill Haru]

I stopped the makeout scene where I did, because I'm not ready for a major lemon.

That, and I'm becoming a morality-obsessed bastard when it comes to Zutara. (other pairings are allowed sex before marriage, just not Zutara.)

I'm working on the next chapter now.

Hopefully, since school's out, I can update faster, if I'm not attached to my friend's pool, the county park, the softball field, my PS3, or AddictingGames for hours on end. -.- My priorities are a bit fucked up right now, since it's summer.

Well, sayonara for now,

Kaity :]


	4. Situations

Desertion

Chapter 4: There's a Situation. Not a Jersey Shore Situation.

A/N: I wrote two years ago, but my computer that I'd originally saved this on had succumbed to a virus, and the contents of the hard drive wasn't transferred until today. I hope you forgive the lateness, and enjoy Chapter Four of Desertion.

Zuko woke up that morning to a servant knocking. He'd been home for two whole years, and he still wasn't used to servants knocking. Hell, he still wasn't used to SERVANTS.

The servant entered his room as soon as Zuko muttered, "Enter," and placed a scroll on his bedside table.

"Your father received this scroll earlier, and requested you read it."

"Thanks." The servant bowed and left. Zuko read through the scroll quickly, got out of bed, got dressed, and went straight to the war room.

Katara was sitting in the war room when Zuko walked in and sat down in his usual spot.

"Zuko, what's this about?" Katara whispered. The firebender shrugged.

"I got a scroll telling me that I needed to be in the war room ASAP because of something important." Ozai then entered the room.

"Katara, I have someone here to see you," he said, and opened the door wider to reveal Hakoda.

"Dad!" She ran over to her father and hugged him. "How-Why-It's great to see you again, Dad."

"It's great to see you too, Katara."

"Why'd you come?"

"I thought that I'd come to see you, and talk to Ozai about our situation."

"Situation?"

"With the union of our people."

"Um, define _union_." Hakoda sighed.

"Katara, Ozai and I have talked this over and...ah...we've decided that, with the union of our people, you and Zuko will hopefully marry..."

"I know. I've sort of figured this out. When two groups come to a treaty, the leaders tend to marry their kids to the other leader's kids or a high ranking official's kids."

"That's good. Just know that we're not pressuring you into this, but it would be acceptable whether you accept or decline."

"Yeah, about that, I sort of proposed-"

"To whom?" Ozai interrupts.

"I was about to say who. I sort of proposed to Katara. I also know when a peace marriage is being planned, so I beat you two to the punch." Zuko grins, and Hakoda let out a breath, which he'd held since Zuko said he'd proposed.

"That's good. But why?"

"Well, we talked it over, and I've fallen for her."

"And I fell for him...in Ba Sing Se."

They explained the whole story, minus the making out, which Hakoda had heard about from the servant, but didn't tell the two.

They were resting in the woods. Hawky had come back, with a letter from Hakoda, telling Sokka that he was in the Fire Nation and that Katara was to get married. Hakoda didn't say to whom, but the now 18-year-old warrior had an idea of who it could be. Then Sokka heard crunching behind him, and quickly sent Hawky off to hide and destroy the letter.

The crunching came from leaves underneath Aang's feet. "Did Hawky come back yet?"

Sokka shook his head. "No. I don't think it would take that long for a letter from the North Pole."

"North Pole? Why would you be sending someone letters there?"

"That's where my dad said he was going to be in his last letter. I don't think he's there yet, though. The letter would be here already if he was there, so I guess he's not."

"Hm. That's weird. Maybe something happened."

"I hope not." Sokka turned away from Aang, who mentally abused himself.

_Damn it all, Aang, what in Agni was that?! You don't suggest that something happened; that will incriminate you! Aang, you better learn from me, otherwise, you're not worthy enough to be the Avatar!_

_I _am _worthy enough to be the Avatar, that will never change. But you keep making me kill people. I loved Katara. Why would you make me kill her?_

_It's to make you stronger._

_That never made me stronger, Tachi, it made me want to BREAK!_

_Foolish fool! It was to make you stronger against ME! After that, I tested you against Haru, the strong-willed one. I told you to make him suffer, hoping you'll rebel, but no, you followed like the idiot child you are!_

_I AM NOT A CHILD!_

_You proved it with that last performance, Avatar Aang. You blindly followed me both times. Do you want to know what happens to those that follow me blindly? They end up succumbing to me, answering only to me, follow my every command, and are at my beck and call. I can foresee your destiny from now, Avatar Aang. You _will_ fall. And no one, and I mean _no one_, will be there to catch you._

_I will never give in to you, Tachi...never._

With that, Aang went weak, and tumbled to the ground.

/\/\/\/\

(Original A/N)

I love putting demons in my fics, especially when I mix them in with the antagonists. It adds depth and makes their original demeanor change drastically.

The name of the demon inside Aang is named Tachi. Tachi was inspired by Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, because of the "The only way to beat me is to kill your closest friend" line. I twisted this line a bit, just to give it something extra. Tachi suggested to kill Katara, which Aang thought he did, but failed. Tachi was the one who learned of Haru's "treachery," and told Aang to make him suffer. Aang killed Haru in the process, but forgot about Toph, and did it close to the camp. Toph felt everything, and told Sokka, who sent a message describing it to Hakoda.

The "foolish fool!" thing was a reference to YuGiOh! Abridged, because Marik says that all the time, and I was watching it while I was editing.

I'm putting Tachi's backstory in the next chapter.

Until then,

DFTR,

~once upon infinity


	5. Tachi

Desertion: Tachi's Story.

[Told in Tachi's and narrator PoV's]

_I am Tachi, a demon who invades souls of the powerful and make them become weak. I take their soul and make it do what I wish. I have invaded souls of army officials, kings, government officials, and top-notch fighters. The people form contracts with me to become more powerful, I test their ability to obey, and if they obey too easily, their souls are mine._

_I am currently inhabiting the soul of Avatar Aang, a naive boy who easily formed a contract with me. He wanted strength to fight Fire Lord Ozai, a man whose barbaric reputation precedes him. I've taught him the ways of ruthlessness, what he will need to defeat the Fire Lord. His obedience is accompanied by hesitation, but he obeys nonetheless. Although naive, he thinks his decisions through, which I have always admired in people._

_His soul, however, is mine for the taking. He feels he has sinned in following my orders, so he says that he would rather I possess his soul than let it go to hell. I highly agree, because temporary servitude to me is better than eternal servitude in hell._

_I never understood why people feared demons so, besides the "after you form a contract, you can never get rid of it, unless you become a demon" nonsense. I have rid people of contracts, but after a while, they beg me for another._

_But enough of this business. I am here to inform you of how I got in contact with the young Avatar..._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Aang was meditating near to the walls of Ba Sing Se, his arrows and eyes glowing bright blue. He had just saved Katara [and unfortunately, Zuko] with the help of one of Toph's "friends," Zuko's uncle Iroh, from the catacomb prison underneath the castle. He had also walked in on the captives kissing.

It wasn't like he was mad at Zuko for kissing Katara, or mad at Katara for giving into their one enemy. He was mad at himself for letting Azula take Katara, put her in the prison with Zuko, and letting whatever happened there happen. He hated himself for that.

While he was trying to push the thoughts out of his head, he unwillingly was taken to the Spirit World. This part of the Spirit World was darker, and more ominous.

He came face to face with a humanoid figure that looked to be made of shadow.

"You have come, Avatar. I must say, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Tachi, one of the most feared creatures in the Spirit World. I see you have come to form a contract with me."

"What? No! I would never stoop so low-"

"You came with hate in your heart and mind. When that happens, they automatically find me. You are angry with the Firebending Prince. He wants the one you love, the beautiful Waterbender, and was close to claiming her for his own."

"I'm not!"

"Then you are angry at her, the Waterbender, who has been in love with him since he saved her life with the pirates."

"She...was?!"

"She may have told him secrets," Tachi lied, "about your plans to infiltrate the Fire Nation. Her love may have led her to reveal everything to him."

"No! She wouldn't!"

"I think any woman in love would not enjoy rejection from the target of said love, and would blindly agree to anything the man would ask of her."

"She..." Aang felt himself losing the argument.

"You are angry at her. Form a contract with me, and you will find, in yourself, the courage to confront her. Your love for her is controlling your actions, while your anger is about to make you break. I will help you confront her without any..ah, rash reactions."

"I-I will. I will form a contract with you, Tachi."

Tachi grinned, but Aang couldn't see him. "Very well, Avatar. Your soul is mine."

Before the 12-year-old could protest, Tachi had invaded his body. His screams were only audible in the Spirit World, and even there, nobody heard him, for they knew better than to interrupt a demon at work.

All they could do was pray for his damned soul, and hope he could reach salvation from that monster.

/\/\

It was short, but Tachi's not really much more of a main character than a plot point.

I'm getting really into writing demons, mainly because of Supernatural, which has become my latest obsession. That, and Kuroshitsuji, because it helped to go more in depth with the whole contract thing, and how the possession occurs, if it does occur.

I'm getting really off topic now, so let me end the Demon Theory I class here.

Hope you liked it, remember to review.

~once upon infinity.


End file.
